


Feline Fine

by jyongdae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyongdae/pseuds/jyongdae
Summary: Living with a hybrid is one thing but having one for a boyfriend is a whole different kettle of fish. (Ha.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i forgot to switch to RT when i uploaded so it was full of errors hhhh FIXED THO

Adjusting to living in close quarters with a hybrid had been an _enlightening_ experience for Lance. For all the rumours he had heard at the garrison about Keith, nobody had ever mentioned that he was walking around with more than the average allocation of limbs required of a person. It's a tail. He has a tail.

When he thinks about it, its pretty stupid. Nobody mentioned it because they all knew. The ears on the top of his head were kind of a dead giveaway. Lance just hadn't noticed them because they were so nestled into Keith's big dumb mullet. And it's not like he had his tail swinging around all the time. He had it neatly tucked away (Keith tells him it's because when he was a kid people were always yanking on it so he just kept it in his pants. The tail.).

It's also not like hybrid's are rare, just … uncommon. Even with the space school, Earth's not exactly a hotbed of interspecies activity.

Anyway. Who cares.

Adjusting was fine. It was only little things really. Like, how once Lance knew that there were a pair of pointy, fluffy ears sat atop Keith's head, he couldn't _not_ stare at them. How they would swivel and flatten to match Keith's mood. They're mostly perked upright these days and Lance can see them clearly. He wonders if that means that before, when he couldn't see them, that was because they were always pressed flat, and he wonders what that means, but shrugs it off before he delves too deep. They're mostly upright these days.

Which makes them that much easier to scratch. He learned the hard way that he shouldn't do that. Catching Keith off guard only ends up with you flat against the nearest surface with a dagger pressed to whichever artery is most accessible but _to be perfectly honest_ , it's worth it. They are _so soft_.

Another lesson hard learned went pretty much along the same lines as the ears one. Don't grab Keith's tail. He will straight up punch you in the dick. Hunk learned that one.

Lance could learn to live with these appendages. He made sure to watch where he's sitting, lest he land on a long black tail, and to also double triple check the area before talking shit about Keith because he _will_ hear you.

He can totally handle having a cat-boy roommate.

Having a cat-boy boyfriend is much harder.

Keith's skittish like a kitten at the best of times and Lance was never blessed with the emotional capacity or patience to be fully equipped to delicately deal with that but they ease into it. As it turns out, Lance isn't the only one that has to adjust. Somehow, that makes it easier for Lance to reign himself in.

When they kiss, Keith's sharp teeth nick Lance's lips, and when he wraps his arms around his neck he has to try hard to be gentle, lest his nails score marks, even through the fabric of Lance's shirt. It takes some practice, and boy, do they practice, but they get the hang of it.

Slowly but surely, Lance is even granted access to Keith's … fluffier parts. That is, the aforementioned tail and ears. Keith is still somewhat nervy, a little on edge, the skin there sensitive and unused to being touched by anyone but himself, but he's opening up.

One time while they're kissing, the two of them pressed against the wall of the sparring room lockers, like the sweaty hormonal teenagers they are, Keith's tail wraps around Lance's leg, seemingly without Keith even noticing. It's there for a while, too, flexing lightly as Keith bends under Lance's gentle hands. Lance doesn't notice it either, that is, until it lightly brushes over his dick in his pants and he inhales so hard he chokes and is too embarrassed to explain to Keith why he can't breath.

Another time, it's more explicit. This time they're making out in Keith's cot in his room, Keith astride Lance's hips, and he gives him permission. Says that he's noticed how Lance watches him move sometimes and says that it's okay if he wants to touch them and the red blush spreading over Keith's pale cheeks has Lance's mouth falling open and. Obviously he's gonna. So he reaches up and, gently, lets his fingertips stroke over the tip of one ear. It's a simple gesture, so small, but Keith leans into the touch and Lance grows bolder, enough to scratch at the base where it meets his scalp and Keith _moans_. It's loud and unexpected and their eyes lock for a moment and then they're both blushing and Lance tries not to laugh as Keith mutters something about having training with Shiro before pole-vaulting out his bedroom door.

These are the parts of the cat-boyfriend thing he can handle. What comes next is something else entirely.

In hind sight, he feels like somebody should have warned him. Shiro would have known about it. Shiro and Keith seem pretty tight, he definitely would have known. Why didn't he tell him. Why didn't _Keith_ tell him for that matter. There's a thought.

It happens on a Friday, he thinks. Life in a castle hurtling through space throws pretty much any sense of time or routine out the window, but the day has a distinct Friday kind of a feeling to it. He's in his room, lying on his stomach on his little bed, reading comics. He thinks they're comics? They're in a language he can't read and he found them down in engineering so they might just be instruction manuals.

He's pretty heavily invested when the door to his room swooshes open and Keith all but falls through it.

“Uhh, Keith?” Lance says, dropping the comic/manual on the floor as he hops up to help him.

Keith stumbles and trips, landing on his hands and knees on the floor and alarmed, Lance puts out a hand to his shoulder. Keith flinches. Lance immediately retracts his hand and Keith lets out a groan, sounding irritated, but he's hanging his head and Lance doesn't think it's directed at him.

When Keith looks up, his ears are flat. He's sweating and Lance realises that he's breathing heavily. It looks like it's taking a lot of effort to just keep himself up on his hands and knees like that.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance asks. It's what you're supposed to ask. Keith's obviously not okay.

“No,” Keith hisses. “I'm obviously not okay.”

Well, then.

Lance feels like he should be patting Keith's back or something but he's established that that's not a thing he wants happening so he settles for awkward and concerned hovering. But it's stressing him out, Keith _did_ just burst into _his_ room, after all.

“So … what's wrong?” he asks, tentative. “Are you sick? Should I get Shiro or Allura or Coran or-”

Keith whines then, keens, a long high sound and he reaches a hand under him to press at his abdomen but the other hand propping him up slips and Lance barely manages to catch him before he plants his face into the floor. Keith's face instead lands in the crook of Lance's elbow and he gasps. Behind him, his tail thrashes.

“Okay, you are _not_ okay, I'm gonna get you to a pod or something-”

“ _No_ ,” Keith pants. “No, no, no, no, no, please don't do that.”

Lance's hands stop trying to pull Keith to standing and his head drops down to look at him, almost mechanically. What. Keith sounds _desperate_. It's distressing and Lance's mind goes blank and he should still be tugging Keith down the hall but he sounds really upset and also – he's breathing hard and with every exhale he's blowing right over Lance's stomach, warming his tum through his shirt and making it hard for Lance to concentrate.

He brushes damp hair out of Keith's eyes so he can get a better look at him and as he accidentally jostles an ear Keith moans. The hand that had been pressing against his abdomen is still there, but moving and Lance has a feeling it's not actually on his abdomen any more.

“Keith, what the fuck?”

Keith looks up at him then. He limply tries to push himself up onto his knees so he's eye level with Lance but only manages to grasp his shoulder. His eyes are cloudy and Lance isn't one hundred percent sure that he's seeing him clearly.

“Lance,” he breathes. “I am so hard, oh my god.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Lance all but shrieks. Definitely wasn't expecting that one.

“I'm-” he grimaces in concentration as he reaches further down, between his legs, and Lance hears the tell-tale _clack-clack-clack_. His head is filled with static. “I'm in heat.”

Lance is dazed. He literally has no idea what is going on.

“Heat? What do you mean?”

Keith whines again, frustrated.

“Fuck's sake. I need you to-” and that's when he hesitates. His cheeks are flushed and he hides them in Lance's chest. He mumbles the rest of the words out but Lance can't hear them.

“You need me to???”

“To fuck me!” Keith snaps and for a moment he looks like he's gonna cry, eyebrows all a-quiver. “I need you to fuck me so bad, I feel like my insides are burning up, please don't take me to the others, please don't, please don't, pleas-”

“Holy shit,” Lance says. Keith is literally reducing in his hands, slipping through his fingers like sand in a timer, and this is all so sudden. He's gotta bang Keith. “Is this like a cat thing or-”

“ _Please!_ ”

“Okay!” Okay. He can do this. He gauges the distance between their spot on the floor and his bed and manages to lift both himself and Keith enough that he can get Keith's back on the mattress.

Once he's there Keith's stripping immediately, pulling at his socks and shrugging out of his cropped jacket and shirt and Lance has thought about this a lot. He's thought about this every night since they started with their elicit teenage shenanigans, but always as a prospective thing. Something far away and distant. He's imagined having Keith like this for a while but he's been a good, patient guy. Boundary respecting. He never thought this was how it's gonna go down.

Keith's belt buckle clatters loudly as he kicks his jeans to the floor and it jerks Lance's attention back to the present. Now who's the skittish one, huh. He can't actually believe this is happening. He is so over-whelmed and under-prepared.

Keith's thumbs are hooked under his boxers, ready to yank them off when he sees that Lance is still fully dressed. He pushes a foot out, getting his attention and his expression is so needy, his body so naked. Lance swallows hard and climbs onto the cot over Keith, toeing his socks off and reaching for his own buckle.

“Are you- are you sure about this?” he asks, genuinely concerned. This has all the makings of a fantasy but Keith's sweating and writhing and Lance isn't a hundred percent certain that he hasn't just come down with space flu. “I don't want to do something you don't wan-”

Keith grabs Lance's wrist and pulls him down to him. Lance yelps and contorts himself so he doesn't crush Keith's smaller body but Keith's just bucking his thin hips up, grabbing at Lance's back to pull him down.

“I need to feel you,” he groans. “I need you, Lance.”

It's the sound of his name that has Lance biting back on a groan himself. He shucks his shirt off and Keith is pulling at his jeans and soon enough, they're a match. Lance is hovering over Keith in his underwear and he can't help it. He's so fucking turned on but- in heat? What does that even mean?

He doesn't have much time to think about it because then Keith is wrapping around him like an octopus, pulling him down with his arms, trapping him with his legs. He nuzzles into his neck, going so far as to put his tongue out, licking along the moisture that's starting to accumulate there. Lance can even feel Keith's soft tail rubbing along his thigh and he's fucking doomed.

Finally, he lets himself go. He ducks his head and kisses Keith hard. Keith raises his hips, bumping his cock into Lance's and Lance is so fucking hot he doesn't mind when Keith's teeth prick at his lips. He grinds down into Keith, pressing him into the mattress and Keith cries out, head falling back into the cushions.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks, pulling back, but Keith just whines, legs twisted around his hips tugging him back in, closer, and Lance's head is going to explode.

Lance is kissing Keith again, letting his tongue slip past Keith's slack lips, the invitation warm and welcoming and he doesn't notice Keith's hand moving below him until he _notices_ it.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He looks down. The hand is stuffed down Keith's pants, but reaching too far to be on his dick and then he hears the wet sound and- “Oh my god.”

Keith just nods and tugs his boxers off, throwing them on the floor, before doing the same to Lance's.

“We're really doing this, huh?” he says, muted hysteria, and this time Keith really does look frustrated enough to cry.

“I don't think you-”he grunts a little and Lance's eyes widen as he looks down in time to catch Keith slipping a finger inside himself. Fuck. “-understand.”

Lance is riveted on Keith's hand. He's listening, he really is. But the shaky slide of Keith's finger working himself open is unlike anything Lance has ever seen. When Keith adds another, they groan in unison.

“It's my b-biology. I really need you to fuck me.”

On the last part his voice veers into wobbly territory and Lance tears away from Keith's entrance to look in his eyes and he looks scared. Lance feels pretty scared, too.

“Yeah. Shit. Yeah,” he places a hand on Keith's flat stomach, remembering how he responded to touch before, how he was plastering himself to Lance's body. He looks like he's hurting. “Sorry.”

Keith falls back onto the mattress as Lance strokes his stomach with a large hand, is placated when Lance shuffles forward on his knees.

Lance takes his cock in his hand and looks down at Keith's ass. He's wet with slick and as he positions himself he thinks about how he doesn't keep lube in his room and Keith didn't bring any in and does that mean that-

But then all thought is on Keith below him as he presses in and Keith arches his back, nails digging sharp into Lance's skin and he hasn't felt anything like it. He's tight, warm, pulling him in and Lance doesn't know why they didn't do this sooner. Well, he does know why, but now that this is a thing that they're doing, actually doing, he isn't sure that they're gonna be able to stop.

He presses in slowly. He's propped over Keith with one hand and once he's inside him enough to let go of his cock he reaches up and touches Keith's face. His head is back, mouth open. He doesn't exactly look present. Lance kisses the edge of his open mouth, capturing the whine that spills into him as he bottoms out, filling Keith completely.

Keith's legs are trembling around him but they start to clench on his hips, encouraging him to start moving, and shakily, he does. He's gentle, but he's starting to get it. Keith really needs this. The more Lance thrusts into him, the more he relaxes. His sharp whines soften into moans and his face is the picture of bliss.

It's awkward at first. They're both, or were both, virgins, and it's not exactly like they'd reached the point in their relationship where neither of them weren't too embarrassed to talk about sex. He doesn't know what Keith's body will respond to but so far the answer just seems to be _him_. He's gasps at the heat surrounding him.

They move in concentrated silence for a while, hot air and the sounds of skin against skin filling the space between them. Keith's settled into small happy moans in the back of his throat and Lance's hands are splaying over him anywhere he can reach. He spreads fingers over his flat stomach, his chest, shoulder, arm. He thumbs along his jaw and his hips stutter as Keith's lips part to suck it in. He's arching into every caress, holding tight to Lance's shoulders to meet every thrust and Lance can't believe how beautiful he looks underneath him.

It was dumb to think that he'd last long, he's surprised he made it this far, but when he looks down to see where they're joined, sees himself disappearing into Keith, tail coiled around his leg, it's too much. He wraps his hand around Lance's cock between them and tries to match each stroke with the almost-rhythm of his thrusts.

For Keith, that's the tipping point. His hands twist into Lance's short hair and pull him down close so he can nuzzle his face into the corner of Lance's neck and shoulder, and his legs are gripping him so tight. Lance slows his thrusts, tries to be gentle as he fucks Keith through it, feels the wet of Keith's tongue on his neck and his come in his hand.

He strokes Keith until he's whining, over-sensitive and pouting, and wonders if he should pull out when he realises that Keith is purring, literally purring, as he brings Lance's hand up to lick the mess clean and it's too late, Lance is coming right where he is, buried deep inside Keith.

He stutters out a groan as he releases, letting himself fall on top of Keith, who looks a much healthier shade of pink now. His breathing is evened out, and Lance is still trying to come to terms with the whole turn of events, when Keith slips out from underneath Lance and rolls over.

“C'mon,” he says, lifting his ass up, eyes dark and glassy. There's slick and come on his thigh and Lance's mouth is so, so dry. Keith's tail flicks. “We're not done yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i'd finished but i can't leave these losers alone

Lance is shell-shocked. And exhausted.

He's lying on his back on his bed, a hand bent under his head, the other wrapping around Keith, who's curled into his side. He's breathing slow and deep and Lance can feel purrs reverberating out of Keith's throat and into his ribcage. Really, _purring_? Fuck.

He doesn't know how long they've been lying here like this. A few hours at least. After their fourth? Fifth round? Did they really do it five times? Weeks of nothing more than messy, self-conscious makeouts and now this. Gosh. After they had managed to work Keith's heat more or less out of his system, he fell asleep immediately, Lance's fingers still buried deep in his ass.

Haaaa. Lance drops his hand over his eyes and feels himself blushing. They had done _so much_. Lance had only been able to get off three times, teenage refractory period be damned. There was only so much his dick could give in a few hours. Somewhere along the way Lance picked up that by “in heat” Keith meant he seriously needed sex right now immediately or he'll combust into flames and hormones and tears. And once he'd literally been wrung dry and Keith was still writhing and panting against his bed sheets, heating up all over again, cock still hard against his belly. Lance had to seek alternative measures.

First he'd sucked Keith off. That was hard. He'd never done it before and he's never been blown either so he didn't know what would feel good but he thinks that Keith would have taken anything in that moment. It wasn't helped by Keith's frantic hands clutching at his scalp, hips pushing and trying to get more of Lance around him. He felt bad but in the end he had to pin Keith's hands to his hips to stop him from grabbing and thrusting. Keith had keened, but Lance only needed to bob his head a little deeper, try and take as much of Keith into his inexperienced mouth as he could and then Keith was coming dry, body shaking with the force of it.

After that, Keith's cock finally softened, but he still had a little way to go before the heat would be sated. His cock was too over-sensitive for Lance to suck him off again, or even to just give a handjob and Lance wasn't quite sure how to go about wringing another orgasm out of him until Keith, exhausted, bless, reached for Lance's wrist, lethargically pulling his hand to his ass. He had a lightbulb moment and soon enough, he was three fingers deep, gently exploring for Keith's prostate. He's not sure if he ever did actually find it because as soon as he'd breached him Keith was wailing again, small broken sounds as his tail twined around Lance's arm.

Lance lets out a shuddery breath. There was something about the sight of his fingers entering Keith that got to him more than when he had actually been fucking him. Something about how even though they had been going at it for literally hours, Keith was still spread out bare below him, granting him unlimited access. Thinking about it was making him feel light-headed again.

He glances down at Keith when he feels him stirring. Lance snorts. He's gonna be _so_ embarrassed when he wakes up.

Keith moves his head slightly in his sleep and his hair falls in a way that exposes his collarbone, and Lance spots a deep bruise forming over his clavicle. And another one next to that. And some more on his neck and shoulders. They really went to town. He knows that he must look the same, worse even, arms and back and mess of scratches, neck covered in just as many hickeys and even a few bite marks. He hopes he's not the one that's going to have to explain this to the others.

The next time Keith stirs, Lance takes the opportunity to slide out from underneath him. He gently slips his arm out from under Keith's head and when Keith's eyes open blearily, he kisses him soft and gentle and supportive boyfriend-y on the lips, lulling him back to sleep.

He pulls back on the clothes he'd thrown off earlier and catches his reflection in the mirror. And then regrets not owning any scarves. He tries to adjust his clothes so that they cover the worse of the hickeys and then notices that there's a cut in his lip. Keith had bitten him so hard he cut his lip? How had he not even noticed that before?

He goes from to the kitchen, quietly to avoid bumping into anyone and he thinks that it must be around night time by now anyway. Belatedly, his stomach rumbles at the thought of his missed dinner and he wonders if anyone came to find them.

He doesn't meet any of the others though, and is quickly assembling two small meals, a glass of water each and a bowl of..... the green stuff. He puts it all on a tray.

When he's back in his room he sets the tray down beside Keith and swaps his day clothes for pyjamas, pulling an extra set out of his chest of drawers.

He climbs back into bed and the movement jostles Keith and his eyes flicker open. For a moment he looks disoriented, blinking, eyebrows drawn and he looks up to Lance, who is smiling down at him, and then down to his own naked body and boy. Does he blush.

His eyes shoot open wide and then he's shuffling down the bed and pulling the covers straight over his head.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Lance sing-songs.

“Oh my god,” Keith mumbles, muffled by the blanket. Lance snickers.

“Whatchya doing down there? Come out?” Lance tugs at a corner of the blanket but Keith yanks it out from his fingers, and Lance can see that he's tucked himself into a little ball. “Hey, don't be like that. It's just me.”

Keith is quiet for a moment. Lance can see the sheet moving slightly as Lance's ears perk up, and then go flat again. He thinks he hears a sigh.

“-m swmmf.”

“What? I can't hear you when you're under there, just- let me-” Lance pulls at the sheet, enough so that Keith's head appears. He is a burrito. _Purr-_ ito. “That's better.”

Keith isn't looking at him. His eyes are on a stain on the bedsheet and Lance notices it too, before Keith's cheeks flush darker as he's apparently realises what it is.

“I-,” Keith stammers and goes to shuffle back under the covers, but stops. “I'm sorry.”

“Huh?” Lance blinks.

“I'm sorry I made you do that, I don't know what was wrong with me, it was my heat and I've never- I've never had anyone to help me before and we're on the ship and I'm part of Voltron so I couldn't lock myself up and I tried to but then I had to get it out of my system so I'd go back to normal an-”

“Hey,” Lance says gently. He leans down and Keith looks up. His eyes are wide and he looks frightened again, like before. He doesn't know why. “It's all cool.”

Keith scowls and sits up, nearly knocking their food tray over.

“It's not, I should have been able to control it, how am I supposed to form a strong bond with my lion if I can't even control my own _hormones_ ,” he spits, upset. Lance cocks his head.

“You're not supposed to be able to control your hormones, dummy,” he says gently. “And besides, you formed a pretty strong bond with _this_ lion.”

He leers and Keith makes a frustrated noise. And that's when he notices something.

“Hey,” he says, and he's soft now, not angry at all. He's looking at Lance's lip and Lance remembers the cut there. He instantly waves it off.

“Oh- this? It's nothing, I bit it in my sleep.”

“I did that, didn't I?” Keith says and his voice sounds small. He looks small, Lance thinks then, a little bundle, half swaddled in sheets, purple bruises blooming all over his pale skin. Lance nods to them.

“You should look at yourself.”

He does, briefly.

“I'm sorry I made you do that,” he says again, ducking his head.

Lance rolls his eyes at the melodrama and leans across to him. He cups his chin in his hand to make him look at him.

“You didn't make me do anything. You were hurting, buddy. I couldn't let that happen.”

Keith doesn't say anything so Lance brushes some of the hair off of his forehead, kisses the skin there.

“You're my boyfriend. I love you.”

Keith's ears swivel up. Lance is distantly aware that this is the first time he's said it. Keith smiles weakly. Lance beams back at him. He pulls over their tray and throws his pyjamas in Keith's face.

“I bet you're pretty sore, huh,” he says through a mouth full of green stuff, changing the subject with a smirk. He can't believe Keith came on his dick _three times_. Keith's head pops through the top of the cotton shirt and he bares his fangs, readily taking the bowl Lance hands him.

They eat mostly in silence. Lance has had time to more or less process the whole thing so he lets Keith have a moment, too. Five minutes should be long enough for him to come to terms with his new, shiny, non-virgin life.

“So,” he says, finishing his food. “You ready to do it again?”

“ _No_ ,” Keith says immediately.

Lance laughs and clicks his tongue. He moves all the kitchenware to the floor and reclines back down into the mattress, stretching his muscles out. Damn. He's pretty much aching all over, too.

“Do you regret it?”

“... No.”

Keith fits himself along Lance's side, where he was before he woke, resting his head on Lance's chest. Lance brings up a hand to lightly scratch behind Keith's ears. He flexes, pleasantly.

“Nor do I.”

Keith leans up at that and his nose bumps the bottom of Lance's chin. Lance lifts himself up a little and Keith kisses him. His lips are soft and he's warm and open and he holds Lance tighter as he briefly deepens the kiss. When he pulls back his eyes are slightly criss-crossed and Lance knows it. He really does love this boy.

“Thank you for helping me,” he says quietly.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Lance easily replies.

Keith nestles back into Lance's body. He makes a disgusted sound.

“Ugh. I love you too.”

 


End file.
